Rise of the Guardians : New Guardian Rises
by chloe.lynn.pitre
Summary: When Bunny meets a mysterious girl in his tunnels, he finds out that she knows all about him and the rest of the guardians and there little secrets that no one knows, but with her dark powers the guardians think she is working undercover for pitch and why does the sun goddess hate man in moon. Will Pitch win, or will Love concur all? (Bunnylovestory?)
1. Chapter 1

walking, through the snow covered ground, looking around at all the pretty christmas light's shinning in the night. The calmness of christmas Eve, All the children in there beds, awaiting santa claus to come and delivery there presents.

But not everything on this calm night is all gum drops like the children believe, Pitch black, also known as the Boogyman, is waiting for his turn to take down the guardians once and for all, He tried to before 4 years ago but failed. He knew that this time he needed some help, and he knew the right person for the job.

Dashing through the shadow's Pitch ended up in Burgess, He was on the look out, he knew that the winter spirit Jack Frost would be hanging around here somewhere. He called a fearling to him.

"Bring me the girl" Pitch said in a whisper before jumping back into the shadows.

The fearling ran off in the opposite way running through the town, looking for the 'girl' that Pitch wanted, when the fearling saw her, the girl was sitting on top for a house looking at the stars, she was motioning her hands. The girl was moving the clouds out of the way and making new star appear and old ones shine brighter. The girl stopped waving her hand and placed it behind her head. She knew that Santa Claus would be out tonight and wanted to have a nice view of the jolly man. The girl knew about the Guardians and Pitch. Who hasn't, but she has never actually meet them, and didn't really want to either. She was nothing special she didn't have a center like the guardians did. She didn't remember her past but she didn't really want to know it. She was happy with her life and the way she lived it.

Just as the girl was about the take a nap, she heard noises from behind her. She stood up and turned around to see a fearling right behind her. She looked around to see if it was coming for someone else but no, The fearling was looking right at her there was no doubt about it, It was coming for her. she quickly ran off bouncing from roof to roof, with the fearling speeding up behind her. The girl was running out of roofs to jump on to, the girl took one last leap, and a pair of black wings can out of her back. She flew as fast as she could to get away from the fearling. But soon enough more and more were coming to take her down.

The girl had been flying for hours trying to lose them but more and more fearling kept on appearing. The girl had been flying for seas, dunking any fearlings into the ocean if they got close. But a large land mass started to appear. She saw a giant forest coming up. The sun was starting to rise and she knew she had to get in the shadows before she was burnt to a crisp so she decided she would try and hide from the fearings, the girl flew down to the forest and started running on foot. The fearlings were no where to be seen.

After an hour of running the girl sat down in the shade, but right as she caught her breath 3 fearling came storming out of the bushes. The girl got up and took off running, but as the girl was losing space between her and the fearlings, the ground beneath opened up and she was swallowed.

The girl landed on something soft but it still made a loud thud. 'holy crap, what was that' the girl thought to herself, but a loud grunt caught her attention.

"Hey would ya mind gettin off me mate?" The large bunny said.

as the both got up and rubbed the dirt of themselves, she looked up to see a 6-foot tall rabbit, with grey fur and tribal markings, She suddenly knew who he was.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you but I fell through that hole" The girl said pointing up, but as she looked up at the spot there was no hole to be seen. The bunny started laughing but the girl just looked at him with a confused look. Bunny looked at the girl from head to toe, she was wearing a black hoodie the covered her eyes and black jeans that went to just below her knee but was ripped off ,she was also wear dark black vans with little stars on them that actually were shining like real stars. Bunny snapped back into focus.

"I'm Bunnymund, but my friends call me Bunny. Also known as"

"the Easter Bunny" The girl said finishing his sentence.

"And who might you be?" Bunny asked politely.

"My name is Alice, sorry about falling on you"

Alice said blushing.

"It ight. Normally people arnt in this neck of the woods"

"I'm normally not"she said looking away. "I was being chased my Pitch's fearlings." Alice said bending to look at the flowers.

"You're being followed by pitch" bunny asked with a scared expression. Alice nodded and stood up looking at the bunny. Just as the second passed Bunny grabbed Alice by the wrist,put her on his back and took off through the tunnel.

When the tunnel open Bunny jumped out in the middle of a winter wonderland. The sun was blocked out by the clouds. Bunny muttered something that Alice couldn't even hear. Bunny took off towards a big building. Bunny stormed through the doors running towards a room with a giant globe in the centre. He placed Alice down by the fire. Alice was shivering more then Bunny was.

"Ya don't like the cold,do ya Sheila?" Bunny asked rubbing his paws together.

"Eh not really. I wasn't really ready for the cold to be that cold." Alice said while rubbing her hands on her arms.

"Do you know why Pitch is after you?" Bunny asked while looking at the giant spinning globe.

"Yeah, I have an idea." Alice say looking down at the fire.

"What do you think it is."

"I protect the darkness and death" Alice said shyly. Bunny slowly backed away half way in fighting stance.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. I protect the children from death and the dark. I make stars shine bright and create new once. I make the moon bright and I light the way. I help kids get over there fear of the dark." Alice said while looking out from under her hood.

"Really?!" Bunny asked. Relaxing a bit. "I never would have guessed. Do you want to work with pitch" Bunny asked.

"No I have met Pitch before. This isn't the first time he has tried to get me to help him." Alice said with a yawn.

Bunny noticed the Alice's eyelids were starting to droop, he grabbed Alice's hand taking her anyway from the warm fire and into a hallway. They passed a few doors until they stopped. The door they were standing in front of was all different spring colours with flowers and little chicks painted on it. Bunny opened the door revealing a warm room with a fire place. The bed was across from the fireplace, the bed was so big and fluffy looking. Bunny walked over to the bed and started patting on it."I think it's time for you to get some sleep mate"

Alice walked over to the bed before looking up at Bunny.

"I can leave, I don't even know where we are. I feel bad sleeping in someone's bed" Alice said looking around the room.

"Don't worry it's my bed. And I want to keep you here so you can be safe. I want you to met a few people tomorrow." Bunny said walking to wards the door.

"Where will you sleep?" Alice asked while jumping up to sit on the tall bed. Looking back at the Bunny standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry about that Sheila" Bunny said before leaving.

Alice got into the bed and fell asleep to the fading sound of Bunny's footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny walks down the hallway slowly opening the door to check on Alice. When he looks in the room he see's Pitch standing over sprinkling black sand on to the girl. Alice's face went from a nice smile into a sad frown, Alice was almost in tears when Pitch spoke up

"You my dear will be my downfall, I will make sure you join me." And with that said Pitch backed into the sea of shadows and left. Bunny ran into the room and stood looking out the window watching Pitch ride his Nightmares all the way back to his underground domain.

Bunny heard wimpers coming from behind him, He turned around to see Alice in tear's shaking. Bunny runs over to her sitting on the bed, and starts to shake her.

"Alice, wake up! It's just a nightmare" Alice flung up hitting the pooka, her hood fell off the top of her head revealing her face, the bunny looked at her with his mouth wide open.

"Bunny, you're gonna catch flies if you open your mouth any bigger" Alice said with a shook himself out of his trance.

"Alice you're…...B-b-b-beautiful." Bunny stuttered. He looked at the girl sitting in front of him, she had bright green eye's that reminded him of the grass in the warren, her hair was white and the top but changed to black at the bottom, she had it in a loose side braid but her bangs fell in her had big eyes and dark red lips but it wasn't lipstick, it was just her lips nothing on them. Alice was very pale too, her white skin reflected the light of the moon. She looked at bunny before putting up her hood again.

"Thank you" she muttered. she looked over at Bunny who looked more tired then she felt. "Are you tired bunny?" Alice asked

"Alittle bit, but don't you worry go back to sleep" Bunny said getting up from the bed but was caught when Alice grabbed his hand while looking down at the bed Alice whispered.

"Please stay" Alice moved over in the bed making a place for Bunny to lay down. Bunny got in to the bed and lay facing Alice. Alice was so pretty he thought to himself. He watched her fall asleep, and soon he fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

Bunny woke up to a start, looking around Alice was no where to be found, he looked out the door to see that Jack was chasing her through the workshop shooting ice bolts at her.

"why are you here, you work for Pitch don't you" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bunny ran out and alice ran right into him, and cowering behind him. Bunny put one arm around her and looked up at Jack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bunny yelled.

"she's working for Pitch, she's was sneaking around." Jack spat with a hiss.

"No she doesn't, she is trying to get away from Pitch ya dingo"

"Then how did she get here and why was she sneaking around?" Jack asked with a smirky smile. Alice walked out from behind Bunny and looked the white hair'd boy right into his blue eye's and said

"Bunny brought me here, oh and why was I sneaking around becuase I was looking for the bathroom…" She finished before turning back and standing with Bunny.

"Why is she here bunny?" Jack asked as he walked closer.

"well, I want her to meet North, Pitch is trying to get her," Bunny said taking Alice and walking back towards the globe room. Jack flew in front of Alice.

"I am sorry, My name is Jack frost, I am the"

"guardian of Fun" Alice said finishing his sentence, this was shocking to Jack not many people knew that about him or him at all. Bunny looked surprisingly at the girl.

"you know him?" he asked. Alice shook his head and replied.

"I know**of**him" She answered while taking a seat on the couch facing the globe. Bunny sat down next to her thinking that it is kind of weird considering she knows alot about everyone and she hasn't even met them before. He looks at her about to ask her a question when A big Russian man with tattoo's down his arm walk in. He looks at the girl with the hood over her face and walks towards Bunny.

"Bunny, who do ve have here" he boomed with a heavy Russian Accent Bunny stood back up and gestured for Alice to do the same.

"This is Alice" Bunny said looking back at Alice standing next to him.

"oh Alice the protector of the NIght! Manny has told me much about you, I am Santa Cl"

"Clause, also known as the North and is the Guardian of wonder and the bringer of Christmas." Alice said finishing his sentence. then smiling at him.

All North could see was her red lips turning into a white smile. He couldn't see past the middle of her nose, becuase she had her hood down over her face but knew it would be rude to ask her to remove it. He was surprised she knew so much about him. But quickly forgot when Tooth flew into the room. When Tooth noticed a new being in the room she flew over to her and started speaking fast.

"Hi, who are you? why are you here? are you a friend of bunny, what's your name, Can I see your teeth?" North put a hand on Tooth's shoulder motioning her to stop. she looked back at the girl bowing her head in apology.

"It's ok, I'm Alice, Bunny brought me here, and I guess he's my friend" she paused looking up at him waiting for his approval of the statement, he nodded then she continued. "I know who you are" she said pausing for second. " you are Toothina, also known as Tooth, You are the guardian of Memories. You are your baby Teeth collect the Teeth and keep them for when the children need them most." Alice said while walking over and sitting on the windowsill looking up at the moon winking at it. Tooth looked at North for an Answer but he just shrugged. Tooth flew over to Alice but before she could say anything a bright yellow man flew into the room in his plane, jumping out and Landing next to Bunny, poking him and them point to Alice. Bunny bent down and said to the little man.

"That's Alice, I brought her here, She needs our help" Bunny stood back but and called over to the girls

"Hey Mate...do you know who this is?" Questioning the girl, Bunny knew the she did.

"Yeah, That's the Sandman, also known as Sanderson but Mostly called Sandy, Guardian of Dreams." Alice finished walking over towards Bunny and Sandy. North was curious as to how she knew so much about them.

"If I may ask How do you know us so well" North asked while eating a cookie.

"Oh my dad has told me all about you guys, your jobs, and Pitch." she said with a smile.

"Oh you mean your dad, from when you were mortal?" Tooth asked.

"No. I don't have a Mortal dad" Alice finished looking around.

"Then who's your dad?" Bunny finally asked.

"Man in Moon" she said pointing up at the moon then was shining right down on her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hahahaha! Do you hear this, You must be joking. Manny doesn't have any kids, I told you she was lying to you" He finished nugging Bunny. But Bunny looked around, everyone else was speechless. no one even made a move until they heard the voice of The Man in Moon.

"Hello Guardians I think it was about time for you to meet my Daughter. Please protect her."

That was all Manny said before the light was gone and the moon was moving out of sight. Everyone looked back down at the girl. No one knew what to see or what to think. Alice sat down and crossed her legs and took down her hood revealing her face.

"It's very nice to meet you all" She smiled and bent down and ate a cookie the elves gave her. Bunny sat down next to her. while the other started to move to different seats around the room. Jack looked at Alice and then flew and sat next to her. Jack poked her leg.

"yes frostbite?" Alice asked

"I'm sorry I said you worked for Pitch" Jack mumbled

"Don't worry about it" Alice laughed slapping him on the back.

Bunny was kind of surprised for two reasons, first Jack actually apologized...that never happens and second, Alice called Jack the same nickname he did. North looked around the room

.

"So what brings you to the pole?" North said before whispering to an elf to prepare an extra room. The elf ran off, while Alice watched him run down the hallway the pooka told North about the fearlings chasing Alice all the way from Burgess to Australia. North looked shocked then turned to Alice.

"Does this happen alot?" North said. Alice just shrugged.

" I guess, This has happened ever sense I'v been born, This isnt the first time."

"How many time has this happened?" Bunny whispered into her ear, she looked back at him.

"64 times." Everyone looked at each other before turning back to her.

Sany started making shapes above his head but no one could understand them.

"Oh Dad knows but sometimes he doesn't notice because of what's happening with you guys."

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Alice can you understand him?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, can't you?" she asked confused. Everyone shook their heads. North stood up and started pacing. Thinking of what the right solution would be.

"Bunny, sense Christmas just got over, I need a nap. Would you mind having her stay at your warren for a couple of days, until I clean up the workshop?" North looked over at Bunny who was nodding his head. North thanked Bunny and started walking down the hallway and out of site. The other guardians were mostly doing other stuff by now, Tooth was derecting her fairies, Sandy was asleep and Bunny and North were bickering. Alice got up from the couch and walked over to the door. she opened it just anough to slip through with out making the workshop get to cold.

Alice shut the door behind her and walked over to a patch of fresh snow and laid down lifting up her left arm and pulling the sweater up to show a tattoo with a black tree sprotting up from her wrist, it was only a little tree, but it swayed like it was being blown in the wind. Looking up at the sky she moved the clouds out of the way, She twirled the clouds into a great grey strand then touched her finger to the tree making it grow bigger and getting rid of all the grey. so she could show the moon and the stars. She started plotting stars in the sky, making old ones shine bright her, and making new ones appear.

Bunny opened the door and say Alice's Whole thing, he didn't know what she was doing or how he did it. But was amazed at the face that the tree grew bigger as more of the grey strand went into her wrist. Alice finished and pulled down her sleeve. hiding her tattoo from the world. Bunny knew that was the right time to come out. He didn't want her to know that e had been watching her. The pooka walked over to the girl who was laying in the snow.

"Arn't ya cold?" he asked.

"yes" she said, standing up. she looked into the Pooka's eye's then turned away.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked slightly shivering.

"are we going somewhere warm?" she asked. Bunny nodded. "Let's go!" The girl ran around and jumped on the bunny's back..

"ready" he asked

"Ready!" she said laughing. Bunny tapped his foot twice and jumped down the hole

"Hold on tight!" he yelled before taking off down the tunnels dashing from one tunnel to another. Alice was laughing the whole way which made bunny want to try even hard to impress her. It took bunny half the time to get home from the pole because of Alice. He placed her down at the entranceway of the Tunnels.

Bunny started walking out towards his little house that was inside a hill like in the hobbit. But he noticed Alice hasn't moved from where he let her down. He turned around and yelled to her.

"Are ya comin Mate?!" she just nodded her head before yelling back.

"yup Just give me a minute." Alice said nervously.

"Ok, I am gonna go get the Guest room ready, Comin soon" Bunny said before walking in the house. Alice didn't know what to do, she was standing in the shadows for a reason. she knew if she talked out in the sun she would burn. She looked around for something she could use to shield herself from the sun. She looked around but there was nothing that would help her. It was no use. Alice didn't want buddy knowing that she can't be in the sun. Alice sat down in the shade of the tunnel and started engaging the stars on her shoes, and thinking of why her dad would make her have this issue with sun.

Bunny waiting for about an hour in the house. He made up the guest room and some breakfast for them to eat. He was getting kind of concerned about Alice, shouldn't she be in here by now. The pooka looked out the window to see the girl sitting over and the tunnel sitting in the shade making a small galaxy right infront of her. He opened the door and walked over to her. He bent down and looked at the galaxy she made.

"That's really nice" he said startling her. he gave her a hand to help her up. The galaxy disappeared and Alice accepted the hand. she climbed to her feet. but the bunny didn't let go. he started pulling her towards the house. She used all her power to pull back but it was no use she couldn't stop him.

"Bunny please wait a secon" but before she could finish her last word her arm was pulled over in to the light, Her harm started to feel like it was on fire. Aliced started screaming, bunny let go and turned around to see Alice's arm on fire. Bunny picked Alice up, ran back into the shade and in jumped into a cool lake. The pooka sat on the bottom with his back against the edge with Alice sitting on his lap. He started rubbing her right arm the was burnt in the sun. The water soothed the burn but it still wasn't healing, her blood was pouring out, he didn't know how to stop it.

"what happened?" Bunny asked while holding [pressure on her burn. Alice looked up at Bunny.

"I can't go out in the sun, I get burnt." Alice said shyly. Bunny got alittle mad.

"well, why didn't you tell me, I would never let this happen to you if I knew." he snapped back.

"well I didn't want you to think bad of me, I don't want you to think I am like Pitch." Alice muttered.

Bunny looked at the girl and then stuttered. "I-I-I would never think that." He finished by hugging her. "Why can't you go out in the sun anyway?" he asked pulling away from the hug.

"I am the daughter of the moon. My dad has problem with the sun, she's really mean and doesn't like my dad, So when I was born she put a curse on me so that I can't go out in the sun light."

"so you stay out at night or in the ." Bunny looked around. "Well let me get you some more shade" Bunny tapped the ground three time and a path way of shaded tree's grew a bath way right to Bunny's house.

"There ya go shiela"


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny helped Alice up out of the water and guided her over to his house. He slowly opened the egg shaped door, with the smell of pancakes traveling into there noses.

"I made breakfast, thought you'd be hungry" Bunny said letting go of her hand and sitting down at the table. Alice walked over and did the same. The ate in silence until bunny spoke up.

"So what do you know about me, seems your know alot about the guardians."

"well" Alice said stuttering alittle while her eye's turned black "speaking with an Australian accent and known as the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund is a Pooka, a philosophical warrior rabbit, and used to live with the other Pookas of his village before they were wiped out, leaving him as the only survivor. He currently lives in his Warren, an oasis deep under the surface of Australia that is said to be the birthplace of spring." After her fast explanation her eye's faded back to their grass green color and she looked back and the pooka who was staring at her with wide eye's.

"Did-d-d I say something wrong?" she asked looking down at her half eaten plate.

"No, But I havent told anyone that, how did you know?" Bunny looked back at his plate.

"I know everything, Dad always forgets everything so he makes me remember it all, and I have to keep and eye on you guys. To make sure your all okay" She ended with a smile.

"then where were you when Pitch was trying to take over easter?" Bunny asked looking back up

"I was…...away." Alice said finishing up her pancakes. Bunny knew it was time to stop with those questions, she looked like she didn't want to answer. Bunny decided he would ask some other time.

After Alice helped Bunny wash the dishes he took her on a house tour. Right when you came in the door there was the kitchen and table. once you walked past that and through the circle arch way there were four door and a tiny little one in the corner. Through door one was the bathroom. through door two was a room full of painting supplies and paint. through the next door was the guest bedroom. It had a bed in the far corner, a dresser and a mirror. they both backed out of the room and walked into the last one. It was Bunny's room. He had a few paintings sitting on the floor, extra boomerangs and a dresser. He also had a few mirrors and a Giant bed that was across from the door, the walls were made out of wood and dirt, and the bed had little leaves and flowers growing from different angles.

we walked back out of the room. and They saw the little door.

"what's the little door for?" she said bending down looking at it.

"Oh, thats for the eggs they have a little house under this one, if they need me they can come up here." Bunny said walking past the kitchen and into the living room. Alice followed behind. She didn't even notice the living room when she came in. Bunny sat down on the couch facing the circular window and patted the seat beside him. She sat down never to him. Bunny picked up her arm and examined it. The burns didn't seem to be disappearing like he thought they were. She quickly pulled down her sleeve and got up. Alice walked over to the window. Looking up at the sun. It didn't move from its postion. Alice have a long sigh then sat back down next to bunny.

"Alice why are you burnt by the sun" bunny asked hesitantly.

" the sun spirt. Is the twin sister to my dad. That's why the sun and the moon are opposites. She wasn't happy that he had a child because she can't. So she put a curse on me. My dad's the moon so I can only go out at night. Every time I step into the sun I catch on fire." Bunny looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who's your mom?" Bunny asked

" Hailey. You know Hailey's comet?" Bunny nodded. "She's my mom"

"A comet is your mom?" Bunny asked.

"No, haha the women who control's the comet" Alice said with a smile. Bunny was shocked at the fact that a women actually controlled the comet. Bunny wanted to know a few more thing especially why Pitch wants her but before he could ask Jack bursts into the little house.

"Alice, Bunny!" jack walked over and sat in the chair across from the two. Alice began to shiver, Bunny noticed he picked on the blanket that was on the back of the chair and put it around her. she smiled thank you then turned back to Jack.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean" Jack couldn't finish because bunny cut him off

"what do you want Frostbite?" Bunny spat.

"I want to know what she knows about me." Jack looked at alice with curious eyes. Alice throught in her head. Her eye's went black like before, and she started telling Jack everything she knew.

"jack, an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. He has incredible control over ice and the cold. He is a spirit of games and fun times, but when at last he discovered the purpose behind his amazing powers, he became a true Guardian, representing Fun. before he was a guardian Jack had brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho to covered himself from the cold."

Jack was scared she knew so much, he looked at the ground before saying.

"How did I die."

"When you and his sister got into trouble while ice skating on top of a frozen pond it started cracking, you made up a game of Hopscotch, and using your staff, you saved your sister from the cracking ice, at the cost of your own life. The Man in the Moon, saw your selfless act of heroism and sacrifice and turned you into the spirit of winter." Alice's eye's turned back to their green color and looked over at Jack who was staring at her in shock. Alice knew this story well. It was one of her favourites, the way he saved his sister, giving himself up for her, that's love. She got up and walked towards the door, Alice dropped the Blanket on the floor and shut the curtains by the kitchen. She walked back and shut the curtain by jack. Alice sat down in front of Jack.

Jack looked at Alice with a surprising look. Alice poked the air in four different places creating little stars, she looked up at jack.

"Pick one." Jack looked at his choices and picked the one on the eye's turn black once again and the star started playing a scene of after he fell through the ice, after a couple years, and after his beloved sister got married. The girl was now grown walking with her own son. she walked with her son over to a grave by a lake underneath a willow tree. The girl bent down beside her son before saying.

"your uncle saved my life, He is my guardian" That was the end of the scene, the four stars disappeared. Alice's eyes went back once again. she stood up and and walked back over to the blanket she dropped before, then sat back down next to Bunny. before speaking.

"Jack you were a guardian either way." Jack got up from the chair walked over to Alice and gave her a big hug before leaving without a word.

Bunny was stunned at her powers. They sat in silence for awhile, Until he felt Alice's head fall on her shoulder. Bunny looked down at the girl who was fast asleep. Bunny shifted back on the couch then pulling up Alices blacket. He to started drifting in and out of sleep until he saw small trindles of black sand falling on Alice. Bunny remembered North had told him before that spirits and guardians can't get nightmares from Pitch, which popped the question Why could she.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice was in a dark area, there was no light. no sun. nothing. She kind of liked that. nothing she could burn herself on, but it was too good to be true when A black cloud came towards her, then Pitch jumped out.

"well well well, look who we have here, Alice I see you have become friends with the Guardians. How could you do this to me. You and I are a team."

"no were not!" Alice spat.

"Yes we are, what goes better together then black and death?"

"you said the same thing to Jack about the cold and black." Pitch rolled his eye's

"Oh yeah, you and your special power of knowing absolutely everything. Tell me Alice why don't you want to join me."

"becuase you're a monster and evil. I hate everything about you." Alice pronounced.

A couple thuds started shaking the ground. Pitch turned and walked away before saying.

"See you next time."

Alice woke up to all the guardian around her except Jack. she was no longer at Bunny's warren, she was at the pole laying on the couch in the globe room. Everyone was looking at her with a confused look. Had they found out about her dream, did they know about Pitch. Alice sat up and look at everyone. They started to get bigger, everything around her started to get bigger. She was shrinking again down to her petite size, about 3 inches tall. she jumped of the couch and ran under it, she continued running as she looked up to see all the guardians looking for her. Right when she was about to get to the wall they saw her. They all started running towards her, Alice saw a little mice hole and dived into it. The guardians all stared into the little hole wondering where she went.

Alice followed the tunnel until it came out into a Blue room, with snowflakes on the wall and the floor was made out of ice. Alice knew this was Jack's room, she walked over to the bed, climbed up the leg and sat on his pillow. She started thinking about how she got here and if the guardians knew what was going on with her dream, when Jack came in the window and sat on the bed. He didn't notice Alice was sitting there until she got up and walked over and poked her face. Jack stared at her for a minute with wide eyes before asking.

"How are you so small?"

"I have that ability. Just like Alice in wonderland. But I don't need cookies or magical drink to change me." Alice said climbing up on jacks hand. " jack are you okay with what I showed you. I never meant to hurt you." Alice said looking down.

"Alice don't worry. I was just happy about what I saw. I'm glad she was okay. And she lived on with her life." Jack said with a smile.

In the distance there were running footsteps coming closer to the door. Alice looked up at jack.

"Don't tell the I'm here." Jack nodded at the weird request but agreed. Alice ran into JAck's hoodie pocket and sat down. She heard someone slam open the door. From the sound of the wings it was tooth.

"Have you seen Alice?" Tooth questioned.

"No, not sense I was at Bunny's. Why?"

"Because we need to find her. Come on Jack!"

Jack got up and started running down the hallway with one hand on his pocket and the other holding his staff. He didn't want Alice getting hit around in his pocket. All the guardians met in the workshop. Everyone was panting. Jack looked at everyone before popping the question.

"Why are you looking for Alice?" Everyone looked at Jack. Sandy started making different signs above his head that no one could under stand. North noticed this complication and nudged Bunny to explain what happened. Bunny looked back at Jack

"Alice is getting nightmares. She was asleep when I heard her talking about Pitch and the black world. She's was shaking and sweating. I couldn't get her to wake up. Guardians are not suppose to have nightmares. And we wanted to figure out how she was having them." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I brought her here so North could help her. But when she finally woke up she freaked out, shrunk then ran into that mouse hole." Jack looked over at the hole with wide eyes. Jack looked back at the others.

"Maybe she's scared you'll judge her for having dreams of Pitch" the guardians looked at each other. Then back a Jack. He made a good point but they group would never judge her for that.

Just as the guardians were about to figure out where Alice had run off to a black cloud of sand started covering the globe Forming Pitch at the top.

"Howdie old friends. I hear you made a new friend" Pitch looks around."well where is she?"

The guardians all look at each other then looked down at the floor.

"Oh you mean to say you lost her already. Well. I guess it's time for a little game of hide and seek." pitch through his cape over his head and was gone. But he left a fearlings to fight the guardians. Alice poked out of Jacks hoodie. Alice could see the fearlings coming towards Bunny he didn't seem to notice. He was talking to North. Alice knew that the guardian of hope would be every hurt if he was hit. Alice makes a split second decision jumps out of Jacks hoodie, grows to her normal size and stands right in front of Bunny blocking the attack. The fearling ran into Alice with a thud. Bunny screamed catching Alice in his arms. She looked up at the pooka. Giving a little smile.

She didn't want them to feel bad if she died. She knew it was better give herself up then lose all hope. She started seeing black. But before she was lost Pitch came out of the shadows grabbed Alice then jumped into the darkness of the night. The guardians stood in shock about what they had just seen. Bunny looked up at North with a serious expression.

"We have to get her back" bunny said before leaping out the window after Pitch. Bunny landed with a thud, looking around frantically but all he could see was white. He replayed the memory of what happened in his mind over and over, how could she do that. How could she take the blow. Bunny fell down laying in the cold snow looking up at the sky until Jack came down and sat cross legged beside him.

"Bunny were going to get her back, Don't worry." Jack put his hand on Bunny's arm.

"We better." Bunny whispered.

**Flash to Pitch's Layer**

Pitch held Alice in a bridal carry all the way from the pole. He placed her on a bed. He sat down beside her stroking her hair. While the girl slept he Pitch stayed the whole time watching over her. A few hours later a Fearling burst through the solid wall making loud horsey sounds. Pitch looked at the fearling in anger, scaring the fearling away. He got up from the bed looking back at Alice, Pitch leaned down and kissed her forehead before slipping into the shadows and leaving.

Alice woke up with a start, where was she, how did she get here. Until she remembered. She saved bunny. She looked around the room. All there was is a bathroom with a curtain covering the doorway and a bed. No windows or a Door leading out of this room.. She laid on the bed thinking of a plan to get out of here. When Pitch came back out of the shadows.

"Good to see you awake." Pitch said.

"Where am I, Let me go." Alice demanded.

"No"Pitch snapped. "You will stay here and be with me."

"I don't want to let me go" Alice said raising from the bed.

"You can not leave, ever." Pitch whispered. before walking over to Alice and pushing her down on the bed. He tied her to the bed using his black sand then stepped back. Pitch got out a large scythe and pointed it at Alice "You my dear will be with me. If I have to make you or not."

Alice looked at Pitch before yelling "I will never join you."

Pitch was upset with this response, he lifted the scythe and slashed Alice arm cutting off her sleeve. The blood soon started gushing out, But Alice didn't scream in pain or cry, although it hurt she kept her eyes on Pitch's.

"Will you disobey me again?" Pitch asked sternly. Alice shook her hand no. Pitch brought up his scythe and swung again, this time cutting her leg across the thigh, then making another slice across her stomach, cutting the bottom half of her shirt off. Alice looked down to her cut, they all started burning with little cracks of black growing up her body. Alice glanced back up at Pitch.

"Now, will you listen to me now." Pitch asked putting his scythe away and sitting next to Alice.

"No I won't, It doesn't matter what happens the Guardians will come save me."

"The guardians, they don't care about you! ha, all they care about is themselves. Look" Black sand started creating a picture of North in his office creating something out of ice, the video switched to tooth directing her fairies where to go, the video switched again to sandy sleeping while Jack played with the Jamie and the other kids. Lastly the picture switched the Bunny, who was painting eggs in his warren. The black sand left escaping into the walls.

"see, they don't care about you." Pitch said turning towards alice. Alice looked at pitch with anger.

"Leave me alone, They will come for me!" Alice's screams echoed throughout the room. Pitch got up and push Alice down on the bed with one hand around her neck. Alice started gasping for air. Pitch created a black dagger, then slammed it into Alice's chest.

"See if the come for you know." Pitch let go, then dissappearedwatch?v2fPh-N5cAnI.


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny ran as fast as fast as he could but lost Pitch. After a few days he went back to the pole. The guardians looked for Alice while Bunny was gone but no one found anything. Bunny walked into the big door's then sat next to North in the Globe room. Everyone sat in silence while Bunny looked at the ground. Everyone was there except for Jack. Bunny glanced up looking for the jokester but he was no where in site. North got up from the couch and walked over to the window. Starring into the vast whiteness until Jack burst through the skylight window.

"I know where she is!" Jack screamed. everyone looked over to see jack carrying piece's of the guardians except Bunny crowded around the guardian.

"There is a trail of these stars all the way from Burgess to a black hole, And I know for a fact that it's Pitch's." The guardians nodded before North screamed

"To the sleigh!" Everyone started running while Bunny slowly got up from the couch. He slowly walked to the sleigh got in and sat down. No words, no complaining. Jack looked at the rabbit with a bewildered expression. Jack nudged Tooth, they both looked at him in shock before Tooth moved over and sat next to him.

"what's the matter Bunny?" Tooth questioned. Bunny stuttered before starting his sentence.

"s-s-s-s-she saved me." Bunny looked at the floor of the sleigh. "And now she's gone. It's all my fault." Bunny covered his eye's with his paws.

"Don't worry bunny we will get her back" Bunny looked up at Tooth to see her with a giant smile on her face.

But before he could thank her for the support the sleigh took a sharp turn then landed on the forest floor. The guardians jumped out of the sleigh looking around. Jack pointed out the hole. They walked over starning down into it before the jumped down one by one.

**back to Alice**

the bonds that were holding her started to disappear,she rubbed her wrist and sat back up. she looked down at the Black stake in her chest. Alice grabbed the end with two hands and pulled hard. The stake came out but quickly turned back into sand and hell to the floor. The black cracks on her skin were starting to grow bigger. Alice took off her hoodie and laid it on the bed. The she motioned to her wrist where the tree swaying laid. Alice put her finger on the tree taking out some grey strands the putting in on the hoodie. The fabric started fixing itself as if it had never been ripped, she also took some strands and fixed the slash on her pants. Alice put her Hoodie back on before laying back on the bed. She started to wonder if the guardians really forgot about her or i it was just Pitch's tricks.

Just as Alice started to close her eye's she heard a noise coming from one of the walls or more like something coming from the other side of the wall. Alice put her ear up to the wall to hear.

"Pitch where's Alice!" Jack yelled. Alice's eye's widened

"they did come" Alice muttered to herself.

"I am sorry but you can't have her, she's mine." Pitch declared.

Just as he said that the wall started to crumble revealing Alice she looked at the guardians with a faint smile before Pitch tied her up again in his black nightmare sand. Bunny started running over to Alice but was stopped by Pitch's nightmares. Bunny took out his boomerangs and started attacking the nightmares. North and Tooth started attacking Pitch while Sandy helped Bunny with the snuck around and started flying up towards Alice. Jack froze the black sand and caught Alice before she fell to the floor.

"Thank you Jack" Alice said, Jack just nodded and grabbed Alice's hand and started to drag her to the exit but Alice didn't want to go yet.

"Come on Alice we have to get out of here." Alice looked back at the guardians before saying.

"I have to help them" Alice darted off towards Pitch.

Pitch eyed Alice shooting dark sand arrow at her but missed. Alice stopped right in front of Pitch. She put her hands together and closing her eyes. A white circle appeared with a crescent moon, the sun and the stars in it, as well as the symbols of the guardians. Alice's eyes opened but this time the were black. Alice held out her hand as a staff came out of nowhere and landed in her hand. The staff was black and grey with a beak at the top with two white wings coming out on each side (A/N-Card Captor wand) She twirled it around before throwing a card out in front of her and hitting it with the nose of the beaked staff. A lady with black long strands came out circling around Pitch Strangling him, But Pitch made a black hole, jumped in and was out of site before anyone could get another jab at him. Alice called back the women.

"shadow return" Alice's staff disappeared, she closed her eyes and the circle also was out of sight.

Everyone stared and looked at the girl she turned around with her eye's closed. She face directly at Jack before opening the, They were back to their original color. She started walking towards the exit. before turning around to the guardians.

"Aren't you guy's coming?" she said with a smile.

The guardians all snapped out of their trance and started following Alice out of the hole. They came to the end of the tunnel. Alice stopped to take a good look outside. She looked around seeing nothing but darkness she knew it was night time, She slowly walked out of the cave after all the others. North, Tooth, Sandy, Jack and Bunny got into the sleigh. Alice just stood at the crazy thing sitting in front of her, North held out his hand to help her up. She glanced and it before accepting. She sat down never to Bunny who was gripping the side of the sleigh. As the began to take off Alice realized how crazy North was driving. She turn to look at Bunny who had his eye's shut, Alice looked forward when she heard North yell.

"I hope you like the loop-de-loops" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs grabbing on to Bunny. Bunny finally opened his eyes when Alice grabbed on to him. He put his arm around Alice trying to comfort her. Alice began to tense as North went faster. Alice sunk her face into Bunny's chest. He placed his paw on the side of her face to block the Wind. Bunny would tell that Alice hated flying in the sleigh more then he did. Jack glanced over at Alice with a worried look he say something black cracking up her back but was soon distracted when the landed at the pole.

Bunny lifted Alice out of the sleigh and carried her to the Globe room. Alice thanked the guardians before yawning. Bunny looked at the girl noticing she was tired, She whispered to North that we would take her to get some rest and that he would be make later to sort everything out. North agreed and Bunny walked over to Alice.

"You wanna go sleep at the warren?" Bunny asked. Alice just nodded with a soft smile. Bunny placed Alice on his back. But before tapping his foot he looked over to see Jack eyeing Alice. Jack had seen the black marks, but wasn't sure what it was. Bunny tapped his foot and jumped in the hole but before it was closed Jack snuck in after them.

Bunny sprinted through his tunnels running faster than ever before to get Alice to bed. Right as he walked in the warren he was glad that it was night. He walked over to his house and walked in inside. He was about to place Alice down when he heard a slight moan. He looked at the girl on his back who was fast asleep. He walked through the kitchen to the four door, opening up the guest room door and placing her gently on the bed. Bunny pulled up the blanks over Alice, he opened the window a little for some fresh, then walked out to leave Alice to rest. As soon as Bunny was out of the room Jack's head plopped looking upside down into the room , he jumped down opening the window slowly then jumping in the room. He walked over to Alice Pulling down her Hood to show her face.

'_Man she's really pretty_' Jack thought to himself. But as Jack looked around her neck he saw the black cracks coming up her neck. He slowly started to lift her sweater, when Alice rolled over. He looked at her concerningly making sure she wouldn't wake up. The started lifting up the back of her sweater but this time her shirt underneath came up with it revealing massive scars all over her back,The biggest one was all the way down her spine, from her neck to her tail bone. He gasped at what he saw. When Bunny burst in the door, he looked at Jack with an angry expression but Jack was still looking at Alice. Bunny followed Jack's Gaze. The pooka's eyes went wide then slowly walked over to Alice. He stroked the side of her face before looking back at Jack. Bunny walked over to ask him why he was here, when he heard a ruffle from behind him. Alice was looking at the two Boys. The boy's eyes were popping out of their heads. Alice sat up looked down at her back the turn to look at the two boys. Her jaw clenched with her anger face as she glared at them.

"You saw, Didn't you."


End file.
